Kyusung's Drable
by Lovely3424
Summary: Hanya Kumpulan drable singkat yang diambil dari lagu-lagu Super Junior KRY Drable Five -In My Dream-
1. Chapter 1

- Let's Not-

Drable One

Enjoy Read ^^

-Kyusung-

Cincin pengikat yang telah hampir tiga tahun tersemat dijemari mereka kini harus rela mereka lepaskan. Sebuah cinta yang harus berakhir dengan sebuah perpisahan dimana cinta yang tak direstui oleh kedua orang tua rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Dia masih terisak ketika berat rasanya tautan tangannya dengan sang pujaan hati harus terlepas secara perlahan-lahan seakan-akan akan membunuhnya saat ini juga. Dadanya penuh dan sesak, kenapa Tuhan tak mencabut nyawanya saja.

" Tak bisakah jika kita berusaha sekali lagi?" Yesung berkata penuh harap dengan wajah yang terlihat sarat akan raut penuh luka dan lembab karena jejak air mata yang masih begitu kentara diwajah manisnya " Kyu~~"

Yang disebut namanya hanya mampu terpaku membelakangi dirinya. Sesungguhnya ia pun terluka karena perpisahan ini tapi~~ biarlah segalanya berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu karena ini adalah keputusan terbaik diantara mereka.

Brugh

Pertahanan yesung pun rubuh. Lututnya lemas hingga mencium kerasnya tanah " Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?" Racaunya seraya merunduk dalam, meremas dadanya ketika kesakitan itu begitu kentara " Aku mencintaimu, kyu" Tangisnya parau.

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mampu menahan perasaannya. Nafasnya sesak karena bagai ada batu besar yang menghantam dadanya begitu keras. Ia berbalik dan begitu sakit hatinya melihat orang yang ia cintai menjadi begitu rapuh dan tersiksa. Ia putuskan menghampiri yesung yang terus-menerus menangisi nasib cinta mereka. Ia rengkuh tubuh ringkih itu, ia ciumi setiap jengkal lekuk wajah manisnya " Maafkan aku," Bisiknya lirih " Aku pun tak menginginkan ini terjadi! Tapi~~ jebbal relakan aku dan berbahagialah dengan pilihan orang tuamu yesung-ah"

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tatap mata kyuhyun yang juga terlihat begitu penuh luka " Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu kyu" Racaunya keras kepala.

" Aku juga mencintaimu baby, hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai maka dari itu kurelakan kau berbahagia dengan pilihan orang tuamu. Mengertilah ini bukan hanya baik untuk kita tapi juga untuk keluargamu" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata dipipi yesung lalu dikecupnya bibir yesung agak lama sebagai pembuktian jika apa yang ia katakan bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

Dada yesung semakin sesak. Tangisnya pun semakin menjadi karena hatinya sama sekali menolak akan keputusan yang telah kyuhyun buat " Aku hanya ingin bersamamu kyu, jebbal jangan lakukan ini padaku. Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini semua"

" Sudah terlalu banyak yang tersakiti baby. Cukup sudah dan aku tak ingin kau semakin tersakiti jika kita terus mempertahankan semua ini."

" Aku akan lebih sakit jika kau membuangku seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun" Yesung berucap dengan nada tinggi dan bergetar. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari kyuhyun " Selama ini aku bertahan dari segala penyiksaan yang kuterima dari keegoisan keluargaku karena aku yakin kita pasti akan meraih kebahagiaan kita jika kita bertahan sampai akhir! Tapi sekarang kau malah mengatakan melakukan ini semua untuk kebahagiaanku?"

" Ku akui aku memang pengecut, aku pecundang. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu lebih dari ini. Mengertilah"

Yesung tertawa hambar setelah kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya ia menarik nafasnya seraya memejamkan matanya begitu erat " Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kyu, sampai matipun aku takkan pernah mengerti dan~~" Yesung menggantung kalimatnya ketika ia rasa sangat sulit untuk melanjutkannya karena lidahnya bagai mati rasa.

" Siwon itu namja yang baik"

" Tapi aku sama sekali tak mencintainya"

" Belajarlah untuk mencintaiinya Yesung-ah"

Hening, mereka berdua memilih untuk diam bersamaan untuk meringankan kesakitan dihati mereka masing-masing.

" Yah, yah, yah! Belajar mencintai" Namja manis itu tersenyum miris " Belajar mencintai"

" Yesung-ah"

" Belajar mencintai? Maaf aku tidak bisa"

" Kau pasti bisa"

" Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau itu sangat Kuat Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu atau kan akan menyesali apa yang telah kau putuskan suatu hari nanti."

Ucapan yesung terdengar seperti ancaman ditelinga kyuhyun " Jangan pernah berniat untuk melakukan hal bodoh yesung-ah" Desisnya.

" Hal bodoh. Hah haha hal bodoh! Yah hal bodoh dihari pernikahanku sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan" Dan lagi-lagi yesung tertawa hambar seperti orang yang tengah dilanda deperesi

Yesung memutar tubuhnya bergerak pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan langkah terhuyung. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak meracaukan kata-kata yang mulus terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya " Hal bodoh! Hah aku memang bodoh"

" Yesung" Panggil kyuhyun tamun yesung sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilannya " Yesung" Panggilnya dan hasilnya tetap sama " Yesung," Kyuhyun pun berlari menghampiri yesung yang terus meracaukan kata-kata yang terdengar sumbang dan samar. Ia rengkuh pergelangan tangan yesung, menghambat langkah yesung yang begitu terhuyung dan gontai " Hentikan!" Racaunya seraya menarik tubuh yesung untuk memeluknya erat.

" Aku memang bodoh"

" Hentikan baby, hentikan" Kyuhyun menangis memeluk yesung. Sakit hatinya karena perpisahan yang ia pilih namun lebih sakit melihat yesung yang begitu rapuh seperti ini " Hentikan"

Yesung membalas pelukan kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada kyuhyun " Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kyu. Mungkin kau benar, semua ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit menjauhkan tubuh yesung dari dirinya " Kau menerimanya?"

Yesung memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu ia mencoba tersenyum sekuat yang ia bisa. Senyum yang begitu penuh dengan luka " Karena ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu maukah kau menciumku. Untuk yang terakhir kyu" Pintanya penuh harap.

Yang terakhir (?) yah yang terakhir karena besok ada lah hari pernikahan yesung sesuai dengan keputusan orang tuanya.

Mereka berdua kembali diam saat mata mereka saling bertabrakan. Membiarkan setiap detik waktu berjalan seiring luka yang tengah mereka pendam.

Perlahan kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yesung dan saat mengetahui maksud kyuhyun yesung memejamkan matanya.

Bibir mereka mulai menempel satu sama lain. Menyentuh lembut dan perlahan saling memagut dan melumat penuh gairah dan luka yang bersamaan.

Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka " Aku mencintaimu selama nya yesung" bisiknya terluka.

Yesungpun terisak namun tetap hanyut dalam ciuman yang mereka anggap sebagai ciuman terakhir mereka " Aku pun mencintaimu selamanya kyu"

-End-

Next ?


	2. What If

- What If-

Sequel -Let's Not-

Drable Two

Enjoy ^^

-Kyusung-

Jika saja dia tak terlahir sebagai keluarga bangsawan pasti sampai hari ini ia masih berada dalam belenggu cinta namja yang begitu ia cintai, kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap miris tuxedo pernikahan yang terbaring indah diranjang megahnya.

Besok adalah hari dimana takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya dan dia pun sudah tak mampu menjalani ini semua. Ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini dengan caranya.

" Aku mencintaimu selama nya kyu" Gumamnya lirih.

Fikirannya menerawang ketika tiga tahun lalu dimana dia dan kyuhyun muai menjalin cinta tanpa memandang siapa dan apa mereka.

Kyuhyun yang hanya anak dari seorang pelayan rendahan diistana besar keluarga Kim jatuh dalam jerat cinta Kim Yesung yang sarat akan keindahan.

Awalnya semua begitu indah ketika tak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang apa yang mereka jalani selama ini.

Menjalin kasih diam-diam namun begitu menyenangkan. Memadu asmara tanpa perduli status mereka yang bagaikan langit yang terpisah dengan bumi.

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Menggenggam erat sesuatu yang ada ditangannya dengan gemetar.

Dia terluka begitu banyak dan mungkin setelah ini ia bisa tersenyum lega tanpa siapapun lagi yang akan menyakitinya dan kyuhyun, mereka akan bebas.

" Terima kasih untuk cinta yang selama ini kita jalani meskipun begitu banyak rasa sakit yang kita alami kyu. Aku tak menyalahkanmu untuk semua iniu karena aku yakin itu kau lakukan karena kau mencintaiku." Yesung menghembus berat nafas hangatnya " Aku bahagia bisa merasakan cinta yang begitu tulus. Aku bahagia, jeongmall"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terpuruk. Pandangan lurus kedepan dan benar-benar kosong. Wajahnya kuyu dan layu. Dia terluka sangat banyak.

Orang yang ia cintai besok akan menikah dengan pilihan orang tuanya dan sungguh bagai ada paku tajam yang menusuk-nusuk paru-parunya hingga untuk bernafas saja rasanya sangat sulit.

Jika saja dulu ia tak jatuh cinta pada anak majikan orang tuanya tentu semuanya tak akan seperti ini. Jika saja dulu dia tak memutuskan kembali ke korea ia takkan pernah bertemu yesung dan jika saja orang tuanya bukan pelayan keluarga Kim mungkin saja takkan pernah ada cinta antara dirinya dan yesung.

" Aku mencintaimu selamanya yesung" Gumamnya denga air mata yang mengalir dipipinya begitu saja tanpa ia kehendaki.

" Aku mencintaimu hingga saat ini. Hingga nyawaku terlepas dari ragaku aku masih begitu mencintaimu" Dia terisak-isak seraya memukul-mukul dadanya karena rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Ia tak dapat bernafas dengan baik " Tuhan~~ aku benar-benar tidak sanggup."

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan tiba. Yesung telah siap berdiri didepan altar dengan seorang namja tampan disisinya.

Pangeran tampan pilihan orang tuanya.

Tatapannya kosong. Dia pucat namun tetutupi oleh make up yang tipis disematkan diwajah manisnya.

Namja disisinya tersenyum gembira karena dia bisa mempersunting seorang yang telah lama ia cintai.

Ia genggam jemari yesung, membawa namja manis itu untuk semakin mendekat dengan pendeta yang sudah menunggu mereka dengan hikmat.

Disudut lain kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang miris kekasih hatinya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain. Ia cengkram dadanya yang semakin sesak " Berbahagialah baby" Bisiknya lirih.

" Choi Siwon bersediakah anda mendampingi Kim Yesung dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit selamanya" Tanya pendeta pada siwon.

Siwon menjawab dengan mantap " Saya bersedia"

Pendeta mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yesung dan mulai bertanya " Kim Yesung bersediakah anda mendampingi Choi siwon dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit selamanya"

Tubuh yesung mulai gemetar ketika rasa panas mulai membakar ulu hatinya. Dia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan pendeta dan diam membuat para undangan menjadi bingung karena kediamannya. Siwon pun menatap yesung yang merunduk disebelahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Sekali lagi pendeta bertanya pada yesung " Kim Yesung bersediakah anda mendampingi "

Brugh

Tubuhnya limbung sebelum pendeta sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Siwon merengkuh tubuh lemah yesung. Matanya membesar ketika yesung memejamkan matanya begitu erat. Dari sudut bibir namja manis itu mengalir darah segar dan ketika sieon menyentuh pangkal hidungnya ia sama sekali tak merasakan deru hanta nafas yesung mengalur dari sana " Yesung. Yesung" Panggilnya mengguncang tubuh yesung " Yesung. Bangun, kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi yesung" Dia merengkuh tubuh yesung yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

Namja manis itu meneguk racun sebelum bergerak ke altar pernikahannya.

" Yesung" Siwon menangis pilu seraya mendekap erat yesung yang ia cintai.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu bagai tersambar petir karena ternyata ancaman yang is dengar waktu itu seolah terjawab. Yang kemarin itu benar-benar menjadi yang terakhir.

Dia menghampiri siwon yang masih meraung menangisi yesung. Ia rebut tubuh tak bernyawa yesung dari siwon dan ia bawa tanpa perduli orang-orang yang meneriakinya seperti orang gila.

Kyuhyun dihantam karena membawa yesung bersamanya. Namun ia seolah mematikan indra perasanya. Bahkan ketika ada yang memukul kepalanya pun ia tetap tak perduli. dia tetap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya membawa yesung bersamanya.

Air matanya sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak yang telah mengalir.

Bugh

Dari kepalanya mengalir darah segar ketika ada yang menghantamnya dengan sangat keras dan lagi-lagi kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya. Dia masih terus bertahan dan melangkah " Kita akan bersama selamanya sayang" Bisiknya seraya memandang wajah yang bagai tertidur pulas bersamanya.

Dorrr

Kyuhyun ambruk saat satu tembakan lepas dan menembus punggungnya. Yesung pun terjatuh dari rengkuhannya. Dengan terseok-seok ia menghampiri yesung yang terguling sedikit jauh darinya " Kita akan bersama baby" Racaunya susah payah.

Dorrr

Sekali lagi tembakan mengenai pelipisnya hingga darah segar terus mengalir dan terbuang percuma dari dirinya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai yesung dan ketika tangannya telah meraih jemari yesung dia pun tersenyum puas " Ki-tta akkan bersammah bab-babby" Kepala kyuhyun terkulai, matanya terpejam erat terlepas dari nyawanya yang berpisah dengan raga.

-End-

Mianhe sebelumnya chingudeul..mungkin ada yang berfikir kalau ff ini adalah FF ber chapter.

Tapi sebenarnya ini hanya kumpulan drable singkat yang judulnya diambil dari lagu SJ KRY and belum tentu cerita di tiap chapter saling berhubungan. Mungkin bakal beda di tiap chapter sesuai dengan judul lagunya.

Kebetulan Chapter ini memang masih sangkut dengan chapter sebelumnya. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin gak akan berhubungan sama sekali dengan chapter ini.

Mianhe kalau mengecewakan #bow.


	3. Çoagulation

-Çoagulation-

Drable Three

Enjoy ^^

-Kyusung-

" Malam ini aku tidak pulang. Jadi kau tak perlu menungguku arrachi" Kyuhyun berujar seraya mengancingkan kemejanya satu persatu. Sedikit melirik yesung yang masih berbaring di ranjang mereka.

Yah, mereka memang tidur satu ranjang, Ah lebih tepatnya mereka telah tinggal bersama selama beberapa tahun ini sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Namun yesung seperti ada yang berbeda dengan kyuhyun beberapa waktu ini.

Kyuhyun tak sehangat dulu. Kata cinta pun dapat dihitung berapa kali kyuhyun ucapkan untuk yesung. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Yesung yang awalnya membelakangi Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi berbalik. Ia tatap kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan penampilannya " Mau kemana?" Tanya nya dengan nada dingin.

Kyuhyun melirik jengah ke arah yesung " Apa urusanmu?" Tanya nya lebih dingin.

Yesung melebarkan matanya. Lagi-lagi sikap seperti itu yang kyuhyun tunjukkan padanya " Tentu itu urusanku karena aku itu"

" Kau kekasihku. Iya kau memang kekasihku tapi kau sama sekali tak berhak mencampuri apa yang memang sudah menjadi urusanku Kim Yesung"

Yesung memejamkan matanya ketika kesakitan itu menghantam dadanya sekali lagi. Ia mencengkram selimut erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih " Lalu kau anggap apa aku selama ini"

" Tentu saja kekasihku. Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku tak mencampakkanmu. Setidaknya itu lebih baik bukan?" Nada bicara kyuhyun terdengar meremehkan.

" Oh, kau benar" Yesung tertawa miris setelahnya " Hari ini juga aku akan pergi dari sini" Yesung beranjak dari ranjangnya berniat meninggalkan kamar. Namun belum jauh kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menahan langkahnya.

" Kau mau kemana?" Desisnya tajam seraya tangannya sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangan yesung begitu erat.

Nyeri di pergelangan tangannya bagai kyuhyun meremukkan tulangnya " Lepas kyu, kau menyakitiku" Ringisnya.

" Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana karena kau milikku Kim Yesung"

" Milikmu. Cih bahkan kau sama sekali tak menganggapku ada." Yesung terus meronta minta kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya " Lepaskan aku" Yesung menepis kasar hingga cengkraman tangan kyuhyun terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya.

" Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi kalau kau itu kekasihku"

" Kekasih yang tidak kau anggap"

" Aku hanya tak ingin kau mencampuri urusanku itu saja."

" Dan aku kabulkan. Mulai saat ini aku takkan pernah mencampuri urusanmu lagi begitu juga dengan dirimu. Jangan pernah campuri urusanku lagi. Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini"

Hati kyuhyun bagai terbelah dua mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut yesung begitu saja. Nyeri dan sesak ia rasakan saat ini " Ka-kau bicara apa?"

" Kita putus Cho Kyuhyun-sshi"

Deg

Deg

" Hah haha...kau bercanda kan? Kau hanya kesal padaku. Mana mungkin kau memutuskanku karena aku tau kau begitu mencintaiku yesung"

Yesung menatap kyyhyun murka. Iya memang benar dia mencintai kyuhyun, bahkan sangat mencintai kyuhyun tapi sepertinya keputusan yang ia ambil adalah keputusan yang paling baik untuk dirinya " Apa yang tidak mungkin? Aku bisa meninggalkanmu kapanpun aku mau dan itu akan kulakukan sekarang"

" Tidak akan pernah kuizinkan"

" Kenapa?"

" Karena kau milikku. Sampai matipun kau adalah milikku yesung"

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa" Yesung berbalik pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun.

" Selangkah lagi, selangkah lagi yesung. Selangkah lagi kau berani pergi yang kau lihat setelah ini adalah mayatku"

Ancaman yang sama. Yesung memejamkan matanya ketika lagi-lagi ancaman yang sama ketika yesung berniat meninggalkan kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang aku ucapkan"

" Berhenti membuatku lemah Cho kyuhyun" Bentak yesung setelah kembali berbalik menghadap kyuhyun. Matanya berkabut dan mendung " Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku benar-benar lelah"

Brugh

Pertahanan yesung rubuh. Ia merosot dari posisi berdirinya hingga terduduk lemah dilantai. Dia pun menangis " Aku lelah" Isaknya pilu.

Kyuhyun mengeraskan hatinya dan egois. Sampai mati pun ia takkan pernah melepaskan yesung. Ia buang wajahnya agar tak melihat yesung yang begitu rapuh. Ia tak ingin menjadi lemah melihat kerapuhan yesung.

" Aku lelah kyu"

" Sudahlah, aku tak punya waktu untuk terus berdebat." Kyuhyun berujar bagai tak ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi " Jadilah anak yang manis selama aku tidak dirumah dan jangan pernah berniat pergi karena selangkah saja kau pergi kau akan benar-benar melihat mayatku" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan kepala yesung lalu menciumnya. Setelah nya ia pergi dari sana membiarkan yesung semakin terpuruk karena belenggunya.

.

.

.

.

" Aku hamil dan ini anakmu kyu. Tak bisakah kau mengerti sedikit. Fahami aku, aku sakit kau perlakukan seperti ini" Yesung menekuk lututnya di sudut kamar. Ia menangis sendiri setelah kyuhyun pergi.

" Aku mencintaimu, iya kau benar aku sangat mencintaimu. Mengertilah sedikit lukaku. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku tengah mengandung buah cinta kita tapi kau seolah tak perduli padaku namun kau juga tak mau melepasku. Aku lelah, sangat lelah."

Dia merosot terbaring dilantai dengan memejamkan matanya. Ia tertidur dengan luka yang menganga lebar dihatinya " Aku lelah" Racaunya hingga bener-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak pulang malam ini.

Yesung yang tengah menginginkan sesuatu hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya karena ia sama sekali tak berniat keluar untuk sekedar membeli apa yang ia inginkan dengan alasan ia ingin kyuhyun yang membelikannya.

Tak sabar yesung memilih untuk meraih ponselnya dan mencoba untuk mendial nomer ponsel kyuhyun.

Terdengar bunyi Tut panjang dari line sebrang menandakan kalau panggilannya tersambung.

" Yeoboseyo"

Bukan kyuhyun yang menjawab panggilannya melainkan suara seorang yeoja. Yesung menjauhkan ponselnya umtuk memastikan kalau-kalau ia salah mendial nomer orang lain bukan nomer kyuhyun. Dahinya mengernyit karena dia sama sekali tidak salah. Dia memang mendial nomer kyuhyun.

" Yeoboseyo"

" E-eh yeoboseyo" Balas yesung gugup " Bisa aku berbicara dengan kyuhyun"

" Nuguya?"

" Ye-yesung"

" Yesung nuguya? Ah mianhe tapi kyuhyun nya sedang tidur dan sepertinya dia sedang tak ingin diganggu"

Nafas yesung tercekat dikerongkongannya. Tidur (?) maksudnya apa " Ti-tidur? Maksudnya?"

" Hei. Apa perlu aku memberitahu pada orang lain apa yang baru saja aku lakukan dengan kekasihku hingga ia kelelahan dan tertidur" Balas yeoja itu tak suka.

" Ke-kekasih kyuhyun" Tangan yesung gemetar seiring suaranya yang mulai terdengar bergetar.

" Ia aku kekasih kyuhyun. Sudah ya, aku mengantuk"

Flip

Yeoja itu menutup line telponnya sepihak.

Kembali yesung menangis, bulir demi bulir air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Tak bisa menerima ini semua.

Dia bertahan karena cintanya pada kyuhyun namun ternyata penghianatan yang ia dapat kan.

" Cho Kyuhyun brengsek," Racaunya gemetar sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku jari tangannya. " Brengsek, brengsek BRENGSEK arrrgggghhhhhh" Yesung berteriak histeris. Menghancurkan apa saja yang ada didekatnya. Figura, Vas bunga. Pokoknya apa saja yang ada disana ia hempas, ia hancurkan " Ini yang aku pertahankan selama ini. Aku dibiarkan terpuruk sementara dia menghianati cintaku. Sakit sekali Tuha~~n. Aku tidak sanggup." Dia menangisi nasibnya yang begitu miris, menangis pilu. Meraung karena hatinya meradang.

.

.

.

Pagi hari kyuhyun pulang kerumahnya.

Semuanya berantakan, rumahnya bahkan lebih hancur dari kapal pecah.

Cemas ia pun bergegas ke kamarnya mencari yesung.

Kamarnya pun lebih parah keadaannya. Pecahan kaca dimana-mana membuatnya terus berfikir sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa rumahnya berantakan seperti ini.

" Akhirnya kau pulang" Suara rendah yang terdengar sumbang dan lirih memaksa kyuhyun untuk berbalik dan ia dapati adalah yesung yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Wajahnya pucat dan lembab karena sisa-sisa air mata. Matanya sembab karena menangis sepanjang malam.

Mata kyuhyun turun ke arah tangan mungil yesung yang tengah menggenggam besi pembunuh berwarna hitam, pistol.

" Ye-yesung."

" Berhenti disitu Cho kyuhyun" Bentaknya ketika kyuhyun hendak menghampirinya.

" Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya berantakan seperti ini dan~~ untuk apa kau memegang itu"

" Siapa yeoja yang tadi malam tidur denganmu brengsek"

Nafas kyuhyun tercekat. Bagaimana yesung bisa tau fikirnya " I-itu"

" SIAPA?" Bentak yesung hingga kyuhyun berjingkat dari posisi berdirinya.

" Kau bicara apa yesung, yeoja mana?" Balas kyuhyun gugup dan yesung tau kalau kyuhyun tengah berbohong karena kyuhyun tak berani menatap matanya ketika berbicara.

" Berhenti berbohong kyu, aku lelah. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku sangat lelah" Yesung menghela nafas sebentar " Aku mencintaimu, aku takut meninggalkanmu selama ini karena kau selalu mengancamku dengan nyawamu. Tapi ini yang kau berikan padaku, penghianatan"

" Yesung"

" Aku lelah kyu~~ kali ini aku takkan takut lagi. Aku akan benar-benar pergi darimu" Yesung mengarahkan pistol ke pelipisnya dengan mata yang ia pejamkan begitu erat " Bersama anak kita"

Dorrrrr

" ANDWE!"

Kyuhyun menjerit karena tak sempat mencegah yesung yang begitu cepat menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Peluru menembus kepalanya dan hanya dalam hitungan detik yesungpun roboh bersama pistol yang terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya.

Kyuhyun meraih yesung sebelum sempat terhempas kelantai " Kenapa kau lakukan ini yesung" Isaknya gemetar " Kenapa?" Tanya nya pada yesung yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

Ditangan yesung kyuhyun menemukan secarik kertas yang digenggamnya erat. Ada tulisan yesung disana.

_Cho Kyuhyun. Kali ini aku menang darimu. Aku tak lagi lemah karena kali ini aku benar-benar pergi tanpa perlu takut kau mengancamku lagi. Aku pergi bersama anak kita._

_Yah, anak yang ada didalam perutku. Aku tak ingin dia sampai lahir dan melihat appanya yang begitu kejam dan berhianat._

_Aku masih mencintaimu meski rasa benciku setara akan rasa cintaku padamu. Semoga kau bahagia setelah kepergianku._

Tubuh kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Matanya berkabut karena yesung pergi bersama anak mereka. Dia pendosa, Tuhan pasti mengutuknya karena telah menghianati orang yang benar-benar mencintainya.

" Ke-kenapa kau membawa anakku yesung" Dia meneriaki mayat yesung seperti orang gila " Yesung jawab aku, kenapa kau membawa anakku ha~~" " Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun meraih pistol yang tadi terlempar dari tangan yesung. Ia arahkan bibir pistol ke arah pelipisnya setelah sebelumnya ia sempat memberikan ciuman terakhirnya dibibir yesung yang sudah terkatup rapat dan berwarna putih pucat " Aku akan menyusul kalian. Tunggu aku" Gumamnya seraya menarik pelatuk dengan memejamkan matanya begitu erat.

Dorrrr

Brugh.

Dia ambruk seketika disisi mayat yesung. Mati dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar.

-End-

Hah, akhirnya~~

Next ?

Gomawo for review Chap sebelumnya yah hehe..


	4. A Dreaming Hero

- A Dreaming Hero-

Drable Four

Enjoy ^^

-Kyusung-

Jika Kau lemah dan terjatuh berpegangan padaku dan jadilah kuat demiku.

Kau Pahlawan impianku.

- Kyusung-

Di Sini, diruang yang berisikan peralatan musik di tiap sudutnya.

Yesung yang tengah menekan tuts piano bernyanyi dengan indahnya disisi kekasih hatinya, Kyuhyun.

Ia ciptakan lagu yang indah hanya untuk kyuhyun yang ia cinta.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi betapa indah nya riak wajah yesung ketika bernyanyi. Senyum ringan ia hadiahkan untuk yang tercinta, hanya senyum tanpa suara pujian yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

" Bagaimana lagunya? Bagus tidak?" Yesung bertanya setelah menghentikan dentingan pianonya. Senyum khas yang terlihat kekanankan selalu ia hadiahkan untuk kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Tangannya terulur membelai pipi chubby yesung penuh rasa sayang.

" Andai saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi kita pasti bisa menyanyikan lagu ini diatas panggung bersama-sama" Raut wajah yesung mendadak berubah sedih membuat hati kyuhyun menjadi nyeri melihatnya seperti itu " Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku kyu" Yesung mulai menangis.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu ia rengkuh tubuh mungil yesung kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia usap-usap punggung yesung berniat menghentikan isakan kecil yang mengalun dari bibir yesung.

" Kalau saja aku bisa lebih hati-hati kau takkan celaka dan takkan sampai kehilangan suaramu seperti saat ini hiks hiks"

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya. Ia jauhkan sedikit yesung darinya. Membingkai wajah manis yesung yang masih merunduk dalam lalu ia kecup pipi namja manis itu sekilas. Ia tatap dalam mata yesung yang sarat akan luka dan rasa bersalah yang masih begitu kentara.

Tangannya terulur meraih pena dan kertas lalu menuliskan beberapa kalimat disana.

_Berhenti Menyalahkan dirimu baby. Itu hanya kecelakaan dan aku kehilangan suaraku juga bukan karena kesalahanmu. Jangan menangis lagi._

" Tapi semuanya memang salahku. Aku yang kurang berhati-hati"

_Itu hanya kecelakaan sayang._

" Jika bisa aku ingin memberikan pita suaraku untukmu agar kau bisa bernyanyi lagi seperti dulu"

_Kau bicara apa huh? Sampai matipun aku sama sekali tak mengiginkan itu. Jika sampai kau lakukan aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku._

"Kyu~~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangguk meyakinkan pada yesung kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja hingga yesung yang terharu pun berhambur memeluk erat kyuhyun yang ia cintai " Aku mencintaimu kyu, selamanya aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berlatih. Berusaha agar suara nya kembali seperti dulu karena dokter pernah mengatakan kalau dia takkan bisu permanen. Dia masih bisa sembuh asalkan dia terus berlatih untuk mengembalikan suaranya seperti dulu.

Tapi sudah hampir lima bulan setelah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan suaranya terenggut, Kyuhyun tetap seperti ini. Bisu dan ia hampir putus asa menghadapi ini semua.

Suaranya adalah harapan satu-satunya, bernyanyi adalah hidupnya dan yesung adalah penyemangatnya untuk bertahan dan kembali seperti dulu. Ia ingin kembali satu panggung dengan yesung.

" a'...ekh" Kyuhyun meninju angin karena putus asa. Sudah seluruh tenaganya ia kerahkan namun tetap sia-sia. Tak ada sebaris kata pun yang ia ucapkan membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Tubuhnya merosot. Ia tekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Ia menangis putus asa.

" Kyu~~" Yesung yang baru saja masuk kedalam apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama langsung mengampiri kyuhyun. Ia rengkuh bahu kyuhyun " Gwenchana?" Bisiknya lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh jejak air mata yang masih kentara. Sifat manjanya mulai keluar. Ia pun berubah posisi menjadi memeluk yesung. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk yesung sambil terisak kecil.

" Ada apa?" Bisik yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh yesung yang jauh lebih mungil darinya.

Tangan Yesung terulur membelai rambut Kyuhyun " Kalau tidak ada apa kenapa menangis?"

Hening. Kyuhyun tak ingin merubah posisinya. Tetap memeluk yesung erat.

Yesung tertawa kecil " Hei. Namjaku tidak pernah selemah ini. Kau pahlawan impianku kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dia sibuk mencari kertas dan pulpen untuk menuliskan apa yang hendak ia utarakan pada yesung.

_Aku berjanji saat Konsermu nanti aku akan bernyanyi bersamamu._

Yesung mengernyit " Oh, kau akan menemaniku diatas panggung?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Aku akan bernyanyi bersamamu, aku berjanji._

" Tapi kyu, kau kan"

Kyuhyun merunduk karena berfikir kalau yesung tak mempercayai keteguhan hatinya.

Melihat itu yesung pun tidak tega. Ia miringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kyuhyun lebih dekat " Baiklah chagi, aku pegang janjimu" Ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum cerah dengan mata yang berbinar sempurna seolah-olah mengatakan ' Jinjja?'

" Pinky Promise" Yesung mengangsurkan kelingkingnya didepan wajah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih kelingking yesung dan mengangguk mantap.

" Gomawo untuk janjimu kyu" Yesung sekali lagi memeluk yesung dan kyuhyun membalasnya seraya mencium pelipis yesung sebagai ungkapan betapa ia mencintai namja manis itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari dimana Konser Perdana Yesung akan digelar. Harusnya ini adalah Konser Milik Kyusung. Namun karena Kondisi kyuhyun yang tak seperti dulu maka jadilah ini menjadi Konser Solo Yesung tanpa kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah suara pun dari bibirnya membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan sedih. Ia tak bisa menepati janjinya pada yesung.

Dia menangis dalam diam.

" Kyu" Yesung tak sanggup naik keatas panggung melihat kyuhyun yang hanya duduk dengan pandangan kosong seolah terpukul.

Dia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan janji itu. Tapi melihat kyuhyun seperti itu membuatnya tak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan konsernya.

Ia mengambil posisi dihadapan kyuhyun yang terduduk diam diatas sofa. Berjongkok untuk mengalihkan perhatian kyuhyun agar memandang dirinya. Tangannya terulur membingkai wajah kyuhyun " Gwenchana" Bisiknya lirih saat mata mereka saling bertabrakan " Kalau kau sedih terus seperti ini aku tidak akan sanggup untuk naik ke atas panggung"

Kyuhyun meraih kertas yang ada disisi kirinya lalu menuliskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

_Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku sama sekali tidak berguna. Maafkan aku_

Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara. Ia sibuk memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri karena merasa tak berguna untuk yesung.

Yesung menahan tangan kyuhyun agar tak terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri " Sudah, hentikan. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan kyu. Jangan seperti ini." Yesungpun akhirnya ikut menangis saat ia rengkuh tubuh kyuhyun " Aku yang bersalah. Aku tak perduli meskipun kau tidak bisa bicara selamanya aku sama sekali tidak perduli karena aku hanya mencintaimu." " Aku yang bersalah"

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari yesung lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya terulur membelai pipi yesung. Ia tepuk-tepuk pelan dadanya seolah berkata ' Aku yang tidak berguna, Aku'

" Kyu~~"

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sangat keras lalu menarik yesung dan kembali memeluknya. Masih menangis.

" Aku tidak perduli apapun selain cinta padamu. Kau Hero dalam hatiku. A Dreaming Hero"

-End-

Maksa banget yah hehe...Tapi semoga ini bisa mengobati kesedihan yang sedang melanda kita saat ini.

#StayStrongParkJungsoo


	5. In My Dream

-In My Dream-

Drable Five

Enjoy ^^

-Kyusung-

Dia, Siapa dia?

Namja atau Yeoja?

Kenapa dia selalu hadir dalam mimpiku.

Ah, Mungkin dia jodoh yang Tuhan Pilihkan untukku karena aku rajin ke Gereja untuk berdo'a setiap minggunya.

Jika iya aku tak keberatan karena dia sangat manis. Yah, manis sekali seperti Permen strawberry.

.

.

.

-Kyusung-

Hai, Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak mengenalku. Penyanyi terkenal yang sedang naik daun.

Usiaku sekarang 26tahun dan yah, aku memiliki segalanya. Harta, Kekayaan semuanya aku punya. Tapi~~ ah salah. Ada satu yang tidak aku miliki yaitu (?) Cinta

Banyak yang bertanya kenapa sampai diusia segini aku belum memiliki pasangan. Kenapa? Aku harus jawab apa ya?

Ha~~h mungkin terdengar sedikit gila karena aku tengah menunggu jodohku. Iya, Jodoh.

Aku sering bertemu dengannya didalam mimpiku.

Namja manis. Eh sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa memastikan dia itu namja atau yeoja karena wajahnya sangat cantik.

Senyum khas yang terlihat sangat kekanakan. Pipi chubby dan bibir semerah mawar yang begitu menggemaskan. Ah ya ampu~~n kenapa aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu di dalam mimpi baby.

Aku mengantuk. Ini sudah sangat larut malam dan aku harus segera tidur.

Seperti orang gila aku tersenyum seraya memandangi langit-langit kamar. Membayangkan wajah kekasih impianku. Semoga saja nanti kami bertemu lagi.

Kupejamkan mataku ketika rasa ngantuk menyerangku dengan sangat kejam. Mengusap sebentar lalu benar-benar tenggelam dalam kelelahan yang melandaku " Jaljjayo All"

.

.

.

" Kyu~~"

Ini dia dewi yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Namanya Yesung.

Coba lihat senyumnya yang benar-benar teduh. Aigo~~ aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu yesung-ah.

" Bagaimana Konsermu?" Suaranya mengalun lembut ditelingaku, suatu keindahan yang tidak terhingga.

" Semuanya lancar seperti biasa" Jawabku seadanya.

Dia tersenyum lagi. Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu karena aku sangat menyukainya.

" Baguslah" Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya disebelahku. Mendongak memandang nanar langit jingga yang begitu indah seindah dirinya.

" Yesung!"

" Hum?" Dia berpaling memandangku. Matanya jernih sekali seperti sungai ditaman surga mungkin.

" Apa aku boleh menyentuhmu?"

Ia memiringkan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu imut dimataku. Imut sekali~~

Tak lama ia tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali " Tentu saja" Jawabnya ceria.

Karena sudah mendapat persetujuan kuberanikan diri untuk meyentuh lekuk wajahnya yang mendekati sempurna. Jantungku berdebar kencang ketika bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang bak pualam ini. Tuha~~n bagaimana bisa kau ciptakan mahluk seindah ini.

Dia memejamkan matanya ketika wajahnya kusentuh. Sepertinya menikmati sekali. Kenapa rasanya seperti nyata. Aku seperti tidak sedang bermimpi.

" Yesung!" Panggilku lagi hingga ia membuka perlahan matanya yang tengah terpejam.

" Ne?"

" Kenapa mimpi ini serasa nyata. Kau dan aku, kita seperti tidak sedang berada dialam mimpi."

" Karena ini memang bukan mimpi kyu"

Bukan mimpi. Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan mimpi, saat aku terbangun dari tidurku semuanya serasa berbeda. Dia tidak lagi disisiku dan serasa menyesal telah terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.

" Lalu apa?"

" Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa"

" Yesung, kau belum menjelaskan apapun padaku. Yesung"

.

.

.

.

" Yesung"

Hah, lagi-lagi dia selalu pergi tiba-tiba. Dasar dia itu.

Kulirik jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Yah, sudah pagi ternyata. Pantas saja dia pergi. Ah yesu~~ng sampai kapan kau hanya hadir didalam mimpiku~~.

Aku bergerak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Aku ada jadwal latihan hari ini dan~~ oh iya ada fanmeeting juga di Gedung SM nanti siang.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi aku mulai melucuti seluruh pakaianku dan memutar keran shower membiarkan air shower yang begiu dingin menyentuh kulitku.

Fikiranku masih terpusat pada satu nama yaitu, Yesung.

Sejenak aku bermenung. Kenapa dia harus masuk kedalam mimpiku. Bahkan kami belum pernah bertemu.

Akh, Yesung. Kau membuatku hampir gila.

.

.

.

.

Wah ramai sekali yang ingin meminta tanda tangan. Aigo~~ tanganku bisa patah kalau seperti ini.

" Hyung, hyung. Minta tanda tangannya"

Aku menoleh kebawah saat ada anak kecil yang menyodorkan note kecil dan pena padaku. Anak yang manis dan menggemaskan.

Aku tersenyum padanya lalu menggendongnya " Orang tuamu mana anak manis?"

" Umma ada disana. Ryeowook-ie ingin meminta tanda tangan untuk hyung wook-ie yang sedang sakit" Ujarnya polos " Hyung wook-ie menyukai hyung. Dia selalu bernyanyi untuk ryeowook-ie. Menyanyikan lagu hyung. Tapi sekarang tidak pernah lagi" Anak kecil ini tiba-tiba saja bersedih, aku sama sekali tidak tega melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini.

" Kenapa tidak pernah" Tanyaku hati-hati.

" Dia marah pada wook-ie, tidak mau bangun. Tidur terus karena dia marah pada ryeowook-ie." Diapun mulai terisak.

" Baiklah, karena ryeowook-ie anak yang baik. Hyung akan berikan tanda tangan yang sangat besar untuk hyung ryeowook-ie" Bujukku seraya menghapus air mata yang sudah terlanjur mengalir dipipinya. Namja cilik ini pun kembali tersenyum ceria.

" Gomawo hyung" Bisiknya ceria.

Kuraih note kecilnya lalu mulai menggoreskan pena perlahan diatas kertas tanpa noda ini " Siapa nama hyungmu?" Tanyaku padanya.

" Yesung, Kim Yesung"

" Oh Oke, Kim Ye, eh(?)"

Deg

deg

Tiba-tiba dadaku merasa sesak karena mendengar nama yang baru saja ryeowook ucapkan. Yesung, nama itu. Apa hanya kebetulan saja atau~~

" Ryeowook-ie ah. Aigo~~ kau membuat umma panik saya~~ng" Seorang namja cantik langsung mengambil ryeowook dari gendonganku. Dia membungkuk beberapa kali meminta maaf padaku " Mianhe Kyuhyun-sshi. Anakku benar-benar merepotkan"

" Umma~~ wook-ie sudah dapat tanda tangan kyuhyun hyung. Setelah ini yesung hyung pasti akan bangunkan umma? Kan Wook-ie sudah dapat tanda tangan kyuhyun hyung. Dia tidak akan marah lagi pada wook-ie kan umma" Namja cilik itu terus saja berceloteh panjang membuatku semakin pensaran karena dia terus saja melafalkan nama yesung, yesung, yesung.

" Yesung hyung tidak pernah pada ryeowook-ie chagi~~" Ucap namja cantik yang dipanggil umma oleh ryeowook " Gomawo Kyuhyun-sshi. Anakku pasti sangat senang"

" Ahjussi. Kenapa ryeowook mengatakan kalau hyungnya tidak mau bangun. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada namja cantik ini.

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Sepertinya aku sudah salah bicara " Mi-mianhe. Aku lancang" Sesalku.

" Gwenchana Kyuhyun-sshi. Sebenarnya anakku yesung tengah terbaring Koma karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Dia terjatuh dari atas balkon ketika ryeowook tidak sengaja membuang poster yang berisikan tanda tanganmu hingga terjatuh dan terjadi pendarahan yang hebat di kepalanya"

Nyeri mendengarnya. Ternyata dia fans ku. Tapi aku berharap yesung yang mereka sebut bukan yesung yang selalu hadir di mimpiku.

" Bolehkah aku melihat anak anda. Dia fans ku bukan?"

" Be-benarkah?" Tanya nya ragi-ragu.

" Ne. Mana tau setelah kedatanganku dia bangun dan sembuh" Balasku berusaha memberi keluarga ini semangat. Semoga saja.

" Tentu saja boleh. Dia pasti sangat senang karena artis idolanya menjenguknya"

" Baiklah, setelah Fanmeeting ini kita pergi bersama-sama ne. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

" Gomawo Kyuhyun-sshi. Gomawo~~" Dia membungkuk lagi berkali-kali dan sepertinya benar-benar gembira.

Tuhan kuatkan aku. Semoga apa yang kufikirkan tidak benar.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Dengan perasaan was-was Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah jenjang Umma ryeowook. Jantungnya berdegup kencang bahkan nafasnya terasa sangat berat.

Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam ruang an yang bernuansa lengang bercat putih di tiap dindingnya.

Denting bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung terdengar mengalun menandakan si empunya masih bernyawa.

Dari kejauhan yang kyuhyun lihat ada seorang namja yang wajahnya tertutup masker oksigen sebagai alat pembantu pernafasan terbaring lemah layaknya orang yang tengah tertidur.

Kyuhyun semakin memberanikan dirinya untuk semakin mendekat.

Dan~~ Astaga~~ Mata kyuhyun membesar saat melihat siapa yang tengah terbaring ini. Wajah cantik yang sangat ia kenali namun bedanya disini wajahnya sangat pucat dan tirus.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia menangis dan pertahanannya langsung runtuh karena apa yang ia tolak difikirannya ternyata benar adanya. Namja yang tengah tergolek itu adalah Yesung. Namja yang selalu menemaninya didalam mimpi.

" Kyuhyun-sshi gwenchana" Ujar panik umma ryeowook karena kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terlihat lemah membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

Kyuhyun semakin tak mampu membendung air matanya karena orang yang ia cintai harus terbaring lemah seperti ini " Aku, aku mencintainya ahjussi. Aku mencintainya" Isaknya lirih " Yesung, aku mencintaimu. Bangunlah dan aku berjanji akan menikahimu jika kau segera bangun dari tidur panjangmu"

-End...-

Hehe...Ntah cocok entah gak nih judul ama isinye...muehehehehe...

Mind to review...


End file.
